Waves that Wander
by The Anime Daydreamer
Summary: When the captain leaves, and Naraku takes over, what will happen to the ship full of orphaned delinquents? And more trouble arrives when they become stranded on a remote island. Will Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha. Please review and enjoy. Also, if you notice any errors, I'd appreciate it if you tell me. I have no idea about sailing whatsoever.**

* * *

_Fire._

_It was blazing hot, of course, but more importantly, it was everywhere. The ground was red. Flames licked at scarlet clouds that covered every inch of the sky above. And one cry for help rose up from the center of the chaos._

_"Help! I'm begging you Inuyasha! Help me! I am unworthy of your awesome prescence. I beg of you to not turn your back on me! Please!"_

_The only response was, "Keh!"_

_Inuyasha turned around to face the worthless man. He laughed in his face and walked away._

_Sesshomaru cried a final, "NOOOOO!"_

A smirk graced the hanyou's lips as he awoke from his dream. _What a good night's sleep_, he thought, quite content.

In Inuyasha's opinion, that evil half-brother of his deserved it. Oh, boy did he deserve it. Inuyasha groaned as he shifted in his small bunk. He usually didn't wake up until 8...P.M. And now, it was 8...ugh, dare he think it...A.M. Whatever happened to partying until dawn? Oh, yeah, he left it on shore.

Being on the ship _Shikon Jewel_ was definitely not a treat. The "short" voyage was supposedly for orphaned delinquents. It taught them to "work together" and, you know, not beat a guy up so much that he almost died just because he looked at you funny. _That sure was a strange two hours_, Inuyasha remembered. But there was another, darker reason that Inuyasha hated this trip. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was a replica of a pirate ship that had sunk near the area...

Suddenly, the guy who was sleeping above him yawned and jumped down. He had short, unruly, and spiky hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked about 17, Inuyasha's age. The guy looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"So, I'm not the only guy invovled in crime on this ship, am I? Good. However, a ship full of girls can't be all bad, can it? Oh, yeah, I'm Miroku.

"Houshi," asked Inuyasha, his question muffled by the stiff pillow.

"Yes. I'm Miroku Houshi, the-"

"Yeah, I know. Miroku Houshi, the perverted almost-mafia-man. Nice to meet you. My name's Inuyasha Taisho." He said this after lifting his face off of the white pillowcase.

Miroku looked surprised."_The_ Inuyasha Taisho?" The hanyou just smirked at this, giving the other boy his answer.

The two criminals were interrupted when the door to their cabin opened to reveal a tall girl with long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked at Miroku with her deep brown eyes and scowled. Inuyasha found out why soon enough.

"Ah, my dearest Sango. How nice to see you again. How are you this morning?"

"Stuff it. I don't need you _cuddling_ with me today."

Inuyasha watched, amused.

"But my dear, your beauty captivates-"

"Do you want another slap? 'Cause your _this_ close to getting it!"

"Shutting up now, sweetie. Oh, and by the way, this is Inuyasha Taisho."

Sango's eyes widened. "Really? Are you really the infamous Inuyasha?"

"The one and only. But who are you, other than his victim?" Inuyasha looked at the lech next to him.

"I'm Sango Tajiya. And I'm definitely not his victim. It's the other way around."

"Oh, the police girl, huh? Miroku, my new friend, you've got a fiesty one on your hands," was all Inuyasha said as he left the cabin.

The warm sea air greeted him as he stood, leaning against the rail. His ears picked up a small gasp from behind him, but he couldn't smell who it was because of all the salt. He turned around to see a small kitsune kid.

"You're I-Inuyasha, right," squeaked the kid, obviously scared, "I-I'm Shippo. N-Nice to-"

"Save it. I don't really get along with kids." Inuyasha took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey! Captain Akira said we can't smoke!" Inuyasha smirked. _Like I care_, he thought. However, the moment he lit it, it fell to the deck. There, in front of him, was an angel. Except, what was she doing sucking on a lollipop?

The girl had raven-black hair and beautiful brown eyes framed by thick lashes. She sat on the forecastle deck, inspecting at the bowsprit and jibs. In her mouth was a bright red lollipop.

"She has more, you know," said the kid, Shippo.

"Huh," was all Inuyasha said, somewhat listening.

"Lots more. In lots of different varieties."

"What are you talking about," a now-curious Inuyasha asked. More...looks? That barely made sense. Ugh...all this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Duh!" Shippo made his way up to the ears on top of Inuyasha's silver mane.

"...candy!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and bopped the kid on the head.

"I'm not interested in any candy, you runt!"

However, the commotion caused the girl to look toward Inuyasha. She stared at him and he stared back, spellbound. Who was she? Did she know who he was? And what had she done to get on this ship? She looked too sweet for crime. Then the girl smiled and called them over. Inuyasha went toward her.

"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet ya! Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Can you help me," the girl asked. Again, Inuyasha nodded.

"You see that up there? The line's loose, and the jib's messing up the flying jib. You can reach that, can't you?" She continued with a soft, "Please?"

Inuyasha looked up to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, he could the end of a piece of line. It was waving in the wind and he was pretty sure he could reach it. He jumped onto the bowsprit with his hanyou ability and reached for the line intending to pull it and lift himself higher. But all he found was the other end. _Uh-oh. If it's not attached..._ A nanosecond later, he was falling. He reached for the bowsprit and used the useless piece of line. He through the other end over the piece of wood and grabbed it. But he forgot the angle of the bowsprit and slid toward the figurehead.

_Crack_. The sound of Inuyasha's face hitting the coarse wood resonated throughout the area. Everyone had gathered around to see what was up. Miroku, Sango, and another demon could all see the trickle of blood coming from th hanyou's now red nose as he glared up at Kagome. She was smirking.

"As you've probably figured out, I'm Captain Akira Higurashi's daughter. And Shippo here, is my friend. So that means no one, _especially_ you, can mess with him. Hmph!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, satisfied.

"Argh! THIS. MEANS. WAR! I am going to kill you, Kagome Higurashi!"

All he heard was, "Keep talking, tough stuff. Maybe you'll meet someone who cares to listen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha. Please review.**

* * *

"The waves are calm today, captain," said first-mate Totosai Smith. He had been with the captain for a total of 10 years, around the time the replica of the _Shikon Jewel _was completed. Unlike most demons, Totosai was fond of Akira, a human. He was a strong leader, and his program for the orphaned delinquents was quite effective.

"Calm waves predict a storm, Totosai. We might be in danger." Captain Akira looked outside at the sea and ship. Even though it was a pirate ship, some modern innovations were included, like a back-up motor and more. But nothing could live up to the sails, in Akira's opinion. Speaking of sails...

"Totosai, the yard is loose. Can you fix it? Better yet, let's get one of the passengers to help. That hanyou seemed pretty strong."

"Dad, Inuyasha isn't going to be fixing anything." Kagome came in with a happy look on her face. She gave her father a hug from behind and sat down by Totosai.

"My dear Kagome," said Akira with a laugh, "don't tell me you used the line trick again."

"He was mean to Shippo," she said with a small pout. Totosai and Akira just laughed. "Besides, he'll bounce back! And it was the best reaction yet!"

"I sure as hell will not just 'bounce back'! And what do you mean by 'best reaction'? You've done this before?"

All heads turned to see Inuyasha with blood on his face. And that wasn't the only reason his face was red.

Akira frowned. "Kagome, isn't that a bit much? He's bleeding! I want you administer first aid."

"But Dad-"

"No buts."

With a groan, Kagome took off. She grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's red t-shirt on the way, dragging him with her.

"What? You're kidding me! I'm not going with her! She's like a ticking time-bomb! Hey!"

Captain Akira stared after them, amused. "Well, Totosai, it seems that Kagome isn't going to be bored this year."

* * *

"Sit here, and don't squirm!"

"Why did this trip have to get even worse?"

Inuyasha looked around the cabin Kagome shared with the girls. All the beds, save one, seemed plain. The only exception was one with a pink pillowcase and sheets.

"I take it you have the fancy bed?" Kagome dabbed at his nose with something extra-smelly. Inuyasha winced as she answered.

"Came across the covers down in the hold. Not much stuff to do here. I'm not a delinquent, you know."

"No, you're the nicest girl ever, aren't ya?" The sarcasm was so thick that it added another layer of tension to the room. There was enough as it was.

"I was." Kagome became strangely silent. It irritated the hanyou to no end for some reason, so he retorted, "What happened? Go to a "Show Your True Colors" party?" It worked.

"Really? That's the best you got? Boy, I need better taste in rivals. Anyway, let's go! It's time for the icebreaker!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed the girl. _She's wrong_, he thought, _I need better taste in rivals_.

* * *

"Obviously," began Capatain Akira, "you all know why you're here. You have committed crimes that were not necessary to turn your lives around. On this ship, you will learn that with a little hard work, all of the trouble you went through made no sense in rational eyes. Let's begin with the crew. I am Captain Akira Higurashi. I'm from Tokyo and have sailed on this ship for about 10 years. However, back home, I have a lovely wife, a son named Souta, and a father-in-law who's a bit eccentric." Kagome laughed at this.

"A bit, Dad?"

"Well," replied Akira, "Kagome, who you'll meet soon, is right. He's a bit crazy. And now over to you, dear."

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I've been on this ship for five years, and I help out with the passengers. Dad thinks it's best if there is someone who you can relate to helping you out. I'm also...uh...ship-schooled here. Just like you'll be, by the way."

Next, the two teachers were introduced. The boy's teacher was a small, hardly-noticeable flea demon named Myoga Pierce. _Boy, is he going to have a tough trip_, thought Inuyasha. Then the girl's teacher, a human, talked about herself. Her name was Kaede Forrest. She was old, and had a patch over one eye, ironically, since she was on a pirate ship.

Then, Totosai talked about himself. And then, after mentioning that the co-captain Nakara or something was controlling the wheel right then and couldn't make it, Totosai turned it over to the teenage criminals.

The first girl to speak up introduced herself as the human Kikyo Miko. When her father had died, she'd gotten into some bad business, and messed up. Now she was here, a better objective then jail.

After her was Kouga Wolfe, a demon. Like Kikyo, his relatives had died, and he needed a way to support himself. Then another demon named Ayame Iris told about the same story.

Next was Miroku Houshi. "I was just like you guys. Lost my mom when I was born, and Dad was all I had. We were very rich, but then he got stuck in some situation. A guy murdered him. I promised myself that I'd catch that guy and kill him. Almost created my own wing of the mafia business. But all I got in the end was a busted up right hand that can't ever get fixed." He held up his right hand to indicate what he meant. A leather glove covered it. "I never take this glove off because there are scars here. They had to insert some metal pieces in here so I could still _have _a hand. Guess that it wouldn't be so terrible if I were a demon, huh?" He tried to laugh it off, but everyone could see the pain in his eyes. Sango gave him a sympathetic look before she told her tale.

"We were a happy family, the four of us. My mother and father were in the police force, specifically in the DCU: Demon Control Unit. My brother, Kohaku, and I remember those days as the best in our lives. But then, they went to a stakeout at this one guy's place. He was supposedly involved in murder or something. But then, he-he killed my p-parents. Kohaku, he was overtaken by grief and he became a bit sick. Got into a fight and hurt his spine. H-He needed an operation. I needed to help him, but I didn't have any money. So I asked this one guy if he'd lend me some money. He didn't. But he showed me how to get money with under-handed techniques. When I fell into deep trouble, he didn't help me. Wound up here. At least Kohaku is being taken care of now." When she was finally done, everyone stared, before the last person began.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho. And I'm, well, a half-demon." He stopped there. Everyone knew what that meant.

"My dad was dead when I was born. My mom was really...the only person who didn't look at me without being disgusted." Inuyasha closed his eyes and traveled back in time.

Kagome waited. What was this hanyou hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please review to encourage the popularity of this story. I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

**As a brief note, I'd like to thank all the people who selected this story as a favorite.**

_

* * *

_

Feudal Era

Maybe he had done something wrong. But what? What made them chase after him with their torches? Questions like these swirled inside the hanyou's head, making him dizzy. The seven-year-old Inuyasha was currently running from a group of men from the village he was just in. What did they want with him? He replayed everything he had done that day to see if he had misbehaved while fleeing for his life.

He and his mother had been walking along a random path they had selected to days ago. Random, like everything else. All they ever did was wander from place to place. For some reasons, Inuyasha's mother never settled down. He had asked her about it while they traveled through the empty forest.

"Mother? Why don't we have a village like all the other kids I saw? Why don't we have a home?" Inuyasha's brows knotted together as his mother answered slowly.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. You're not like those other kids." She leaned down so that mother and son were face to face. "You're a special little boy. That's why you get to go all over Japan, and sleep under the amazing stars. Do you think the other kids could ever get a chance like that?" Inuyasha slowly shook his head, and then started to smile.

"Why am I special," he asked.

"Because you're the son of Izayoi, that's why!" Izayoi hopped back up to her full height, laughing. Inuyasha was glad to see his mother exhibiting her normal behavior. When no one was around, she turned daring and witty, instead of resigned and polite. She might have been a noble woman once, but she sure didn't act like it.

Mother and son continued on their way, talking about this and that. Soon, they came across a village.

"Mother! Look! A village!" Inuyasha ran forward, only to be jerked back by a hand at the scruff of his neck.

"Ahem," began Izayoi, as she lifted the poor hanyou to her height so that they were face to face. Her eyes narrowed in a playful way, and a smirk graced her lips. "And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?"

"To look around," answered Inuyasha innocently. Izayoi sighed.

"You know we made a deal, honey. You can't go wandering around whenever you want. What happened last time?"

Inuyasha hung his head as he remembered and answered in an annoyed voice. "I know, I know. A wild boar youkai attacked, and that man from the village helped us. Uh...and then he ran away when he saw my ears. But," he said, and Izayoi raised an eyebrow, "I promise I'll be more careful! Please! I just want to look around." Inuyasha finished with a whine and whimper.

"I'm sorry," said Izayoi, "but you can't do that, honey." She let the boy go, and he fell to the ground with a _umph_. "Stay in this tree. Don't come down. I'm going to go to the village and buy us some necessities. If any youkai come-"

"I know, I know. I jump from the trees and signal you."

Izayoi looked at the boy warily, then composed herself and went to the village. Inuyasha climbed the tree and watched his mother's diminishing figure.

After a while, he got bored. With a sigh, he started picking at the the bark of the tree.

"Ow!"

The sound came from below him. Inuyasha peered down from the foliage. There was a young girl underneath the tree, currently rubbing at her eye. She wore the red and white outfit of a miko, but she had to be around seven years old. _Mother said not to go to the village. But what if the villagers came to me?_The young hanyou jumped down, and landed in front of the young girl.

"Demon," gasped the girl, "beware! I-I'm not scared of you! I'll purify you if you d-don't leave! Begonewithyouyouevildemon!" She waved around a small staff that Inuyasha had yet to notice.

He laughed. "Keh! Yeah, right! I can smell the fear on you! But, don't worry. I won't hurt you. My name is Inuyasha!" He smiled.

The girl seemed to relax a bit more. Then suddenly all the fear was gone. She smiled back at the hanyou. "Really? Okay! My name is Midoriko! Nice to meet you! What were you doing in the tree?"

Inuyasha and Midoriko talked a bit more, and were soon joined by Modoriko's little sister, Hitomiko. She also wore the white chihaya and red hibikama of the miko.

"...and then he ran away because it was too scary." The three children laughed as Inuyasha finished his story. Suddenly, the hanyou's senses picked up the arrival of another. Soon, all could see a man with long black hair.

"Demon," he cried after he saw Inuyasha. Then he saw Midoriko and Hitomiko next to him.

"No. It can't be. I will not let these children be tainted by you!" The man ran forward and gave a sharp cry while doing so. Soon, villagers came forward carrying weapons. Before Inuyasha could react, the man had come reached them. Inuyasha whimpered in fear, then gasped when he saw that the man wasn't heading toward him. When he finally realized what was happening, it was too late. A thin line of blood formed on Midoriko's neck. She gasped and fell to the ground, never to wake up again. The man raised his knife once more.

"S-sister?"

"Midoriko?"

The two children stared at each other before breaking into a run, holding hands, crying, the man right on their heels. Suddenly, Hitomiko tripped and went tumbling to the ground, Inuyasha with her. The man reached them and stabbed the poor girl through her heart.

"Those poor girls were pure before they met you! I had to kill them so you couldn't taint them further! It's your fault they're dead!"

"No," whispered Inuyasha as the words sank in.

"No!"

The voice came from behind him. Inuyasha looked up to see Izayoi a few feet away.

"Don't hurt my baby! I'll do anything! Please don't hurt him!"

The man looked up.

"You gave birth to this abomination? You should have died a long time ago! Hyaa!" With a cry, he ran toward Izayoi.

"Mother!"

"Inuyasha, run!"

The man had reached Izayoi. She looked at Inuyasha with a smile, knowing her time had come.

"Mother!"

"I love you, Inuyasha..." Izayoi's words faded with the wind. It was silent for a moment. Then the man turned to him, a cold smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for this moment."

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this!"

"Freaks of nature like you should not live. You are a sin. You are disgusting. And you should be happy to know that you will die at my hands today."

"_Who are you!_"

"My name is Onigumo."


End file.
